King Of Games
by Kirigiri Kyouko
Summary: Yugi Mouto was out walking one day, taking a break from a tournament. He stoppped in front of Hope's peak academy, then BAM! He awoke at a desk, thinking it was the beginning of highschool. Except it wasn't? Why is there a black and white teddybear telling him to kill his classmates? Why does he feel like he should know these people? Who's that voice in his head? Find out in KOG!
1. Welcome to Death

_**Dark: Hello everyone! we're back, and this time with a crossover.**_

_**Moon:This is what happens when our boss reads too many fan theories, she gains paranoia, watches some anime, and then this stuff happens. **_

_**Dark: They're still fun though. Okay, now time for some warnings! Yugi is set back to how he was mentally in the manga series before duelist kingdom. He's obsessed with games in general, and is actually a boss at all of them in this story. This will make things entertaining when Celestia finds out. Yami is a mix between his fanfiction self, him from the origional series, and what little I've seen of him in the actual show. I may add a few abridged traits for all the characters involved, because I want there to be some humor here.**_

_**Moon: You're rambling again Dark. No one wants to-**_

_**Fukawa: D-d-dark?! AHHHHHHH! *Faints***_

_**Moon: *sewat drop* Well anyway, no one here owns anything except for Dark, me and the plot bye! *Runs away***_

* * *

A pointy-haired teen awoke with his face on a desk. Falling asleep in class? That was perfectly normal, especially after he'd spent long nights gaming. Usually, I didn't fall asleep on his desk, no that was much too dangerous. I quickly got up, and clutched my bag to my chest. Ouch, what was that? i looked down to see a goldengolden pyramid puzzle. I examined it closer and found that I knew this puzzle. It was my treasure of seven years, the millennium puzzle. When did I solve it though?

Then I saw the message on the chalkboard. It said to meet in the gym at 8:00 for orientation. That's right, today was the day for my freshman orentation. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 7:43. How big was this school? So I ran down the hallway that felt right to getting there.

Luckily, I quickly found the front hall. In it was a hall monitor, a biker, a really cute girl who looked how he felt, a goth lolita, and a really really fat dude. The hall moniter started out the introductions, by declaring his name to be Kiyota Ishimaru. The biker guy was the feared Mondo Owada, the blonde girl was Chihiro Fujisaki, the Gothic lolita was the famed Celestia Ludembourg, and the fat guy was the doujin author; Hifumi Yamada. Finally, Ishimaru demanded to know my name. "I-I'm Y-yugi M-moutto," I told them. Well at least I tried to, being around this many people was a little nerve wracking, espescially with how three of the people here had really scary reputations.

A little while later, we were joined by an emotionless looking girl with pruple hair who just called herself Kirigiri, why did I feel like I knew her from somewhere? Then the nation's best swimmer from the time she joined, Aoi Asahina. She was accompanied by a person even beefier that Owada, also known as Sakura Ogami. They were followed by the Heir; Byakuya Togami. Soon a girl with twin braids called Tokou Fukawa entered, only to be followed immediately by the baseballer Leon Kuwata. Then there was the Idol Maizono, the fashion girl Enoshima, the fortune teller Hagakure, and a really late kid named Naegi. The last one was here due to luck apparrently.

"Now for something that actually matters" the heir interrupted after Naegi had been introduced to everyone. "We have more pressing matters thaan making pleasentries," He sniffed.

"Ah, speaking of which, what was that that happened earlier? Something weird is going on," Naegi responded.

"Um-" I started, but then continued on, "We all passed out when we entered the gates, or i-in my case walked by them," I told him. I'd just nodded at the time because the hall was mostly filled with scary people. Speaking of, The stronger pepople seemed to have given earlier wakke u[ times, so why was mine among the earliest? My strength wasn't physical, after all. The only thing I was good at were the games I constantly played. Speaking of, I pulled out my Duel Monsters deck and began to idly shuffle them, playing with game pieces had always calmed me down.

"...DAL ABOUT IT?" The biker yelled, making me cringe a bit. No one I'd ever met had spoken that loudly before, not even Ushio.

"There's more," the hall monitor added. "Have you noticed how all of the windows have metal plates bolted over them?" They all had, but I'd thought it was a safety measure to protect all of the students here.

"And, like where's my purse? Like, what about my phone?" Enoshima added. It was strange, no one else had a bag or anything else. I checked mine, and only found games in there. That was it, there was nothing else.

"Take a look at the door," Ishimaru added, "its covered by that strange metal contraption," he pointed out. It was, but why? "There was noting of the sort when I arrived here, so why? Why!? Ere on earth did it come from?" His hands were clenched into fists now, the change must have really upset him.

That's when everyone started throwing around the possibility of someone having kidnapped us all. Why would they do that? I mean, I'm not even a student here, right? Suddenly, the puzzle felt warm, comfortingly so. "_Aibou?" _Came a voice that I know didn't originate form my head, and yet I heard it mentally anyway. "_Aibou, what's wrong? You feel distressed,"_ the voice came again.

_**"W-who are y-you?"**_ Suprisingly, responding mentally came to me as naturally as breathing.

_"Yugi, my hikari, my light, don't you remember me? I'm Yami, or pharo, or other me, remember?" _ The voice came again. That combined with the Creepy Teddy bear's words of killing our classmates to escape, caused me to pass out.

* * *

_**Dark: Well now that that's over, what do you think? Sould I continue, drop it?**_

_**Moon: Don't let the readers dictate,This is awesome! Everyone loves a good-**_

_**Genocider: -Mueder? Kiyahahahahahahahaha! I should think so!**_

_**Yami: Do I have to deal with more homicidal maniacs? Yugi, you attract them like a magnet.**_

_**Yugi: Aibou! I don't mean to, they just kind of follow me around. It's what you were in the first season *Whines***_

**_Yami: *blushes* I wasn't-_**

**_Moon: Don't lie to your boyfriend Yami-kins!_**

**_Dark: Like you have any room to talk, how many people have you killed now?_**

**_Moon: Touche, does writing death scenes count too?_**

**_Genocider: Heck no! Otherwise gloomy would be at my level for deaths! Hey do I sense homo? DO I get double Homo?_**

**_Dark: for one, I don't wanna do that with my twin; and for two-_**

**_Moon: It's for the readers to decide if there'll be puzzle shipping, so be sure to comment below._**

**_Everyone: Bye~_**


	2. Kaibaman

Dark: Hero everyone! It's been a while!  
Moon: No joke. Are any of you still even there?  
Dark: Of course they are! We have three fabulous followers, four favs, and over 100 views! Thanks everyone: 3  
Moon: Beyond that cheery Junk, we gots some questions for you.  
Dark: Yaaaaaayyyy I've infected him!  
Fukawa: That's not even proper anything, let alone English! Y-you y-y-you *points* Need to be contained!  
Moon: I've been trying for years, and the fluff ball somehow always gets out. Anyway, now for some questions *shuffles papers* Okay so, who here can write for Yami? Anyone?  
Yami: *raises hand*  
Naegi: You'be got that wrong *aggressively points*  
Yami: How?! I am Yami!  
Moon: Okay seriously, there is no muse for duelist kingdom in our authoress's head. Her friend fails at keeping up to her agreement and writing seriously for the guy. So we need your help if we wanna see inside the nut case's head.  
Yami: I'm not crazy, I mean how many times have you been in an asylum man?  
Moon: *Deadly smile* Once, I've never gotten out. Plus, you run around killing people with a children's trading card game. Anyway, *Carnivorous smile* should these kids' crew be put in here?  
Dark: They were gonna be there anyway. Just not at the beginning. They have a better chance of survival if they'reeee not in the schoooooolllll. Like Tea, Joey, or Tristian will be a killer of someone or one of them might get murdered as an example.  
Moon: The downside is that three students will inexplicably not be there. Really, they'll all be dead. Why? Because I'm a jerk obsessed with the number 16. Mwahahaha!  
Togami: So now you're letting the filthy plebian viewers decide who dies?  
Dark: Don't insult our viewers you- you- you- LEMON! But essentially yes. Maybe you'll be first *mischievous smile*  
Monokuma: upupu, couldn't have said it better! Now comment my minions of despair! I aim to please, my lovely bloodthirsty youths upupupupu

Seto Kaiba

It's so incredibly annoying to be forced to work on an island with a once rival in business. Maximillion Pegasus and all of the man's flamboyant tendencies are incredibly annoying to deal with, especially in this post apocalyptic world. Perhaps my half brother is fine, he always was a slimy little bastard. I guess those are just the ones who live now.

Suddenly, the alarm on the moniter goes off. More of the minimums soldiers are attacking. It was inevitable, as they'd been trying to destroy this island of relative sanity for months. All it takes is a few simple robots to defeat them. The ridiculous army of duel monster androids Pegasus built were actually pretty efficient in stopping the masked warriors of despair. Still, the attacks are pointless with minimal effort put into it. Even after the 7 months that this temporary haven had lasted, no elites of despair had shown up.

Robots had failed, due to a highly infectious supervirus created to hack all electronic devices in the airspace and reprogram them to work for the island. That was thanks mostly to the alter ego program he had secured from Taichi Fujisaki. The man was happy to help on the condition that his son was returned to him, should the boy still be alive.

A beep sounds on the screen. All of the intruders are dead. Now it's time to lead a party to salvage the remains. "Keep an eye on the monitors," I order Taichi. He will watch until I return. The man knows how to run the system as well as I do, so it's no problem. Especially since the man can't handle large crowds of people like he considers the gathering on this miniscule island. My first priority is to the robots. They seem fine for the most part. There are a few dents and scratches, mainly to Blue eyes. That Dragon, it calls to me for some odd reason. Probably because of how strong it is. I'll just spend some more time fixing it later. For now, these monsters need to charge. Thankfully, they're all electric so they can charge using the energy that supplies this island. Who knew that investing in hydrothermal electricity for personal use could turn out so well.

Perhaps that will be a good note to hold onto for the future, should regular civilization return. A brief walk through the complex gains me a follower in the form of Solomo, he insists on talking along. Really, just the Kuriboh and winged Kuriboh are enough to help search, but the old man insists. Still, the man has my respect as a former king of games.

When we arrive at the boat they used to get here, Mokuba is waiting, flanked by Kuriboh. He shouldn't be here. I made sure that his job keeps him out of harm's way. "Seto!" He cheers at me. It's hard to deny him anything, even back during my first duel with Yugi. He had wormed his way into playing a match with him first. Speaking of that weird child, he's probably doing fine just waiting for me to defeat him. Any kid with an alternate personality like that would have no problem living anywhere, so long as he kept that magic nonsense to a minimum.

"Mokuba, why aren't you supervising the other children here? I thought you were judging the multi-game challenge today?" He's in charge of entertainment. That would normally back abhorrent but he had arranged several minor tournaments for Kaiba corp before, and was thus the best suited for it. Since leadership falls to Pegasus as this is island, and that jerk set me up as the security guard along with my primary programmer. Apparently the staff and their families, as well as the few duelists, and other stragglers who had somehow ended up here needed something to boost their morale or whatever because they couldn't bother to do it themselves.

Whatever their petty , pathetic excuse is doesn't matter so long as it keeps Mokuba off of the front lines somewhere. That's all that really matters along with a challenging game that remains entertaining through its completion. In a way, the game they play now is much like a nightmare game of kings. "They'll be fine Seto, remember? With the monitors, no one can cheat. It's fine for me to help you here for a while," he responds in that aforable, innocent manner of his. Mokuba is crafty, and yet his innocence Can appear even at times like this.

"Return to the game. This is not your job Mokuba," he must not be harmed by these petty tricks. I refuse to allow something like that to happen to the only person I care about.

"I want to help you Seto. You're only exploring the ship, right? They wouldn't trap themselves," he argues. Normal people would not do something like that. Despair warriors from nearby Japan would have no problem with something sick like self sacrifice.

"Perhaps after the robots take a sweep, you can check out the ship with your older brother," the old man speaks up. He shouldn't be butting in. Mokuba will leave and that's final.

I huff at them to gain their attention. "No one is exploring the ship until the Kuriboh have finished with a complete and through sweep of the ship. Once they dismantle the ship, we will use the supplies left over and deemed safe, and that's final. Now return with Mokuba old man, and help him with the tournament if you can remember how to play," a smirk kills their protests and they begin the walk back to the complex.

Now I finally have the chance to check out the ship. It's in the typical half black and half white colors of all the ships coming here recently. Still, something seems off about this visit. After the progressively stronger attacks this one seems too weak. It was barely enough to get past the defenses set up. "Time wizard, check the control room," said robot whirls up from the sand.

Not even a moment later it returns with a broadcasting device. There's a small touchscreen, set into a back framework with antennae sticking up all over it. "Power it up," the device complies. An image glitches on of students gathered in a hall, having it explained how to kill each other. he queen of liars is among them, which is interesting, but one spiky head stands out, Yugi.

**Dark:** Sorry for the weird bug you guys.


	3. Monokuma, Monorules

**Dark: Hellloooooo, and welcome to chapter three! I know, an update so soon? Well there's a reason for that!**

**Moon: 1. We all fail at writing Yami. So what did we do? Asked a friend for help, but she's to busy to care about this little venture. We gave up, wikipedia searched his personality, and then figured the rest out through RP. 2. We now know where he's from. 3. Rabbit shows are borin-**

**Gundam: Foolish mortal! Rabbits are superior!**

**Dark: Yo not even in this fanfic, go back to crazy stabby murderville. Also, I am a muse not a mortal!**

**Gundam: ... And how is that working for you?**

**Moon: We have yet to get character limitations, that's how. Anyway, there should be more soon. If not deal with it. We don't own this stuff or make money, muses gotta work to pay bills too.**

**Dark: Well, you're no fun. Guess who has almost 200 Views, and 3 reviews? US! Thank you guys! Keep up the input, and shout out to Mizumi! We hate bugs, so thanks for helping us catch that one.**

**Moon: Yeah, thanks. Also the choices have been narrowed down. In order to have Anzu, Joey, and Tristan appear three other students must die... Or so we said.**

**Togami: So you lied?**

**Moon: Nope, no one voted so we're doing what we want here. That means It's original cast plus Yugi. Things should derail pretty fast, just you watch.**

**Dark: Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

Yami

Yugi's retreat, confusion, and utter mental breakdown is incredibly confusing, yet all I can feel. He hasn't felt like this much of a mess since he first completed the puzzle. During those dark days where constant abuse was dealt to this precocious little light through physical force and harm to his friends. During that time when I was just becoming sane and indiscriminately dealt with all those who harmed my tether to reality.

"Who is responsible for this?" I demand of the others in the room. The gangster kid looks at me with challenge, and the hall moniter seems tense, so perhaps my anger is showing through my posture. Oddly the others look around in confusion. Still I can probably figure something out should any of the people here turn violent.

"Upupupu," a small black and white bear laughs while appearing from behind me. "Why, me of course! Who other than your beary exciting and handsome headmaster could create such an interesting game of life and death?" The creepy toy leers up at me. "Now check your electro ID'S, they should be in your pockets," the toy manages to pull one out from a seam in it's body. Then it shows the electronic device to the room. "You should find a map of the school under the tab called 'Map,' and the rules under that tab. Just so you know, the rules are subject to addition, and all breaking of the rules have the same punishment upupupu!" The bear is now chuckling at us and it's pretty creepy. Toys should not be able to make faces or capture people, but I guess machine monsters can so it's not really surprising.

The homicidal monochrome bear continues with rules, and most are pretty basic. That is until the bear goes over graduation. To escape means killing someone, and that is the only way out. Everything that even resembles an escape is bolted up with Iron plates. There is no escape, and we're trapped in this killing game. It's hard to be confident with Yugi panicking and knowing the first promise made between them. Yugi, what do I do? I refuse to break your trust over petty vengeance ever again, so please... don't stop trusting me.


	4. To you in 3,000 pyramids

**Dark: Yay, a longer chapter in no time at all! Guess what? 200 Views and, now we have six whole stories published. Yay! Thank you to all of my loyal followers, I love you!**

**Moon: ...**

**Fukawa: Why aren't you stopping that crazy black haired c-cosplayer?**

**Moon: Let him live it for now, otherwise he'll go crazy.**

**Dark: *sassy gay snap* I invented crazy. Hey you guys commentships if you want them! We'll be happy to consider! There will be some implied ships like ishimondo, naegiri, togafuka, and Junko X Mukuro. How detailed will they be? Not the focus, but the chemistry will be pretty high. Well unless you guys want that. Also, I plan on billing Yugi and Yami as a twin relationship.**

**Moon: Congratulations, It's a fanboy!Genocider****: We shall be otaku together!**

**Yamada: What about me?**

**Dark: You shall draw non-stop doujins of all our favorite ships; Yaoi, Yuri, and straight.**

**Yamada: I'm an otaku, not a weaboo. Don't lump me into those half hearted feelings!**

**Moon: You're Japanese and your argument just killed itself, now write slave! Mwahahahaha!**

**Dark: *sighs* and this is why he never gets caffeine an we can't own nice plots. Bye reader-Chan's.**

Yami

There was much for us to explore over the rest of the day. The building revealed a fully stocked pantry with food replenished daily, along with a kitchen with all kinds of scary devices. Toasters, as well as microwaves and all kinds of other electronic things to break. Aibo had tried teaching me to cook only once... before permanently banishing me into the puzzle while he was even in the kitchen. Not even turning it into a game had helped.

That was the last time that Yugi had locked me out like this, so why now? I seek into the puzzle only to find that Yugi's room is a mess. Not like it's normal fun form filled with nothing but toys and games that had been clearing lately. This is different. His soul door had slowly been changing color into something more solid, but is now swirled as if the two are battling with each other. The rest is just blank and confusing.

Sobbing comes from behind the door. Aibo... That used to be normal, but it had stopped recently as due to the influence of good friends in our lives. Speaking of which, where are they? It's been a while, but we all got locked in here. The queen of liars herself had invited us to a card game, and why not? A card game between gamers in a world going crazy was a treat.

Joey, Anzu, and Tristian... I can't remember where we left them. They were okay with gramps, so we took the chance to play. Sadly, the door... More sobs echo from the room. Yugi, I swore to protect you. Even though I have no clue who I am or where I'm from, you've let me be you and shared everything with me. I can't leave you alone to cry anymore. So cautiously, Iowa knock on your door. Aibo, hikari, partner, are you there? Will you answer me?

Slowly, the door breaks open in answer. Even if you can't move due to fear, you still let me in and I refuse to fail you. So please, don't sob here on your bed. I carefully tiptoe to your side, avoiding the toys so that nothing would be any more whacked out than it already is. "Yugi," I whisper to the sobbing mess curled up in a mass of blankets.

He just shivers at my presence, and each little shake breaks my heart a little more. "Yugi, what's wrong?" He curls up tighter and suddenly I get it. The way he's curled up on the bed in his room and the way it looks along with how the puzzle has been acting. Yugi is curled up much like a small child afraid of monsters late at night, but he's curled so that his ribs and head are protected.

That's the way he used to hide in here when I first came out of the puzzle. At least now, he's not tightly locking the door every time I move in our shared set of internal rooms. That means that someone must have tampered with his memories sometime last night. It's the only explanation for everything going haywire. "I'm here for you. Remember that wish for a friend? Well the puzzle pulled me here just for you. You're my very special friend, and so that's what I want to be for you aibo," it's thick and hard to believe, but maybe this will be the fastest way to reform the bond.

Thankfully there were all kinds of books and videos on self help shown during the time I went to school and when I lost Yugi. His eyes stare at me from under the blanket and I hug him. It's what he needs to clear his head, so of course I will help him with this little bit of contact. "I heard the bear, and we will break free without playing the game. To do that, we should make some friends, okay?" He slowly nods his head. Maybe he would like to know what I know about these people, but perhaps not. I have no clue what the general public would know about them, but maybe I can give a little. "There are some people here who have been hurt terribly by bullies, and even their own family. They have no safe places like this room, so instead they lash out. Be strong aibo, don't let them-" I'm interrupted by fierce knocking on the door. I hug him tightly. "Do you want me to talk to them for you?" I ask him, fully willing to play spokesperson for now. Surprisingly he shakes his head.

"I want to talk to them," he finally speaks. I nod my head and hold him tighter for a moment.

"Then open our eyes," I tell him, and he disappears from the mental room. It takes some will and a lot of effort, but I materialize outside so that I can walk around with him. There's a voice calling from the other side and it's instantly obvious who would be knocking so obnoxiously on our door. "That's Ishimaru," I inform him. "He's a hall monitor whose dream is to reclaim the position of prime minister that was lost to his family a few years ago. In fact, he's the best in Japan. If someone hurts you when I'm not around, talk to him. He will help you," I explain to Yugi.

He gives me an odd look. I sigh, perhaps that's too much. "It's available from the internet and his personality type," I explain which is probably the best way to for now. "We have a meeting over discoveries on this school, so let's follow him to the lunch room," I offer, walking up to the door and waiting for him. Soon, I'll explain everything to you aibo, but until then please understand why I can't tell you now.


	5. The Observer

**Moon: Hello, we're back and bringing sexy with us.**

**Dark: Miss us? Huh? Last time was a little sad, but it's better now!**

**Kat: Hey, did you notice the titles? This is the second reference. Also, there will be shipping. No one knows who or how, but it will exist!**

**Dark: *freaks out* No spoilers! **

**Moon: *Sighs* Spoilers don't count if you have no clue what you're doing, Dark.**

**Fukawa: *freaks out in authoress rage* Spoilers are still spoilers! No spoilers you f-failure of a m-muse! **

**Moon: I don't believe you. We own nothing, enjoy.**

Naegi

After a good night's sleep, I wake up feeling like the whole experience was a nightmare to scare me. Sadly, that sentiment is destroyed the moment I open my eyes. The familiar feeling bed makes no difference. Well it's not like we explored much yesterday. Each group only explored a small portion and I was left out due to being knocked unconscious from stepping between Owada and Ishimaru's fight.

My head still aches a little from the punch, and I hope it isn't a concussion. Oh well, it's a small price to pay for peace, especially with what the headmaster said... A sturdy knock on the door echos through the room. I don't want to move, but it comes again. So I walk to the door to see Ishimaru with the silent guy from yesterday. He seems to have lost the confidence that he had yesterday. He never mentioned his name... or maybe he did once. He looks really familiar for some reason, but it's hard tok place a name because he wasn't on the list that I researched before coming here.

"Good morning, classmate. You and Mr. Mouto here have overslept, and will be late for the morning assembly," he proclaims as if it is a hassle. "Did you not hear the morning announcement from headmaster Monokuma?" The look on his face is completely serious and slightly concerned.

Mouto looks at him nervously as if he wants to say something. After a moment of staring intently at blank space, he takes in a deep breath. "Please, call me Yugi. I want my friends to call me by my first name," he chokes out, and the look on his face is like saying that is painful.

"Your request is accepted, friendships are the foundation of healthy school life," Ishimaru isn't shouting for once, but says this with a calm and soothing tone. Yugi relaxes a little. Ishimaru really is good, if he can calm down a nervous student that much with just a few words.

I nod in agreement. "Of course, it will make life so much better here if we can all get along," I respond. Yugi looks even happier at this, and even Ishimaru's harsh look isn't enough to bring me down after seeing such a face.

We all walk down to the cafeteria in companionable silence. Ishimaru takes the lead while I walk next to Yugi, still trying to place him. Finally the doors open to reveal everyone seated in the cafeteria. The girl in the black and white dress, hmmmm... Celestia stands. At first her intense gaze seems to be focused on me but then I realize that it's focused on Yugi. "Yugi Mouto, after breakfast I would like to challenge you to a game," she states simply before sitting back down, as if Yugi's silence is agreement.

He sits next to me in silence, shaking slightly. "Would you like some cup noodles?" Hopefully he will enjoy that. There's not much else I know how to cook, especially for breakfast foods. Surprisingly, he nods in response, so I go to make two cups of noodles. Something starts smelling delicious, and the turn of my head reveals Yugi with two small pans happily cooking eggs to add protein to both of their meals. He seems to get happier the longer we stand in the kitchen cooking together.

I pour the cups into some bowls that are in the cupboard. Just as soon as this task is finished, he comes over and places the eggs on top of the noodles. It is kind of strange, but the smile he gives me is worth trying it. Or at least, it would make anyone feel bad about not trying it.

We sit together at the table and quietly begin eating our respective breakfasts. Ishimaru stands, and declares the beginning of the first class assembly to decide what will happen, and how to combat this fate.


	6. Kaichou's Rules

_**Dark: Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Yet here we are with a brand new chapter!**_

_**Moon: Don't just pretend like that wasn't a pretty big skip, it totally was.**_

**_Dark: Of course it was! Thankfully I'm not the worst troll I've found. There's this amazing Komahina fan fiction that started as a collection of one shots, called Hajime's adventures over on archive. It's amazing! And the author was a total troll for a long time. Man are they good at maintaining your frustration with ships._**

**_Togami: Not another one. *Points at Dark* No, bad. Not another one, Fukawa's constant fan fictions are more than enough. I know fanfare is nesescary for me, and I can't help it, but no, none of that._**

**_Yugi: Ummmmm, there's something you might want to know..._**

**_Togami: Speak plebian._**

_**Genocider: Could it be the fact that we've been in a fan fiction this whole time?**_

_**Yugi: *nods* A-and the creator d-d-doesn't own us.**_

_**Yami:*Suggestive face* That's because I own you, my little Hikari.**_

_**Yugi: *Blushes* Y-Y-Yami!**_

_**Moon: *Busts out laughing* Best Pick Up line ever!**_

Naegi

We all sit together hat the table, and as soon as he finishes his remaining breakfast, Ishimaru stands. "I nearby call the first class meeting to order. Everyone is present and in attendance. The first order of business will be reached by all that we have found out about the building, begin!" He states loudly and clearly. It's almost like sitting next to a human megaphone.

Owada is the first to speak. "What exactly would have changed? We're still sitting here in a school that no one can escape with a homicidal teddy bear! There is no way to escape even with the help of the strongest students alive you asshole!" He shouts.

This is going nowhere fast. Please don't- "Well the answer is clear then, isn't it? We play the game," Togami declares. "I would wish you plebian luck, but I'm obviously going to be the winner here," he concludes. Seriously? Can't we all just get along?

Celestia laughs from her spot. "Ohoho? I have to disagree with you. For I have played far more dangerous games and won," she states casually... what exactly are the games she's played?

Yugi stiffness next to me, and then he's back to how he was before. He's acting the way he was yesterday, when he suddenly went quiet and started ignoring everyone. "Even shadow games can be won without death, the question is just a matter of strength. Panic will get us nowhere. All it did before was knock Naegi out," he interjects. He seems pretty confident with our bonds of friendship.

Celestia stares at him in shock for a moment. "It's true, the way you win is by remaining calm. The wrong tells will make you loose before you can even bet a cent. That's why so many people loose everything from gambling," she admits.

"Awwwww, c'mon, surely you guys are more interesting than this?" Comes a scratchy, robotic voice from the head of the table. Everyone's attention became firmly focused on none other than Monokuma. "I mean, I set up the perfect scenario, full of children with loose morals and obvious rivalries. So why aren't you killing each other?!"

"Who kills on the first day? Doesn't it usually take longer than that?" Celestia offers idly. Does it really matter that little to her? "Also, I personally, am more interested in defeating the king of games later today," she tacks an adorable giggle on the end of that, as if the action turns it normal.

"Y-yeah, I would never hurt my friends," Yugi stutters, back to his normal self.

"I agree with Yugi! No matter the motive, I won't hurt anyone!" I force out, not wanting anyone to die.

The bear is still in the silence of the room following those two declarations. Just as Ishimaru begins to speak, the bear makes a loud noise and jumps up on the table. "Of course you're not going to kill anyone without a motive! I remembered everything except for that! Meet in the AV room in about 2 hours, I will have a special surprise for you! Upupupu," the bear laughs as he disappears once again.

We all sit in stunned silence before Celestia breaks it. "So how about that game?"


	7. I win

_**Dark: Hello readers! You know what made my day?**_

_**Moon: What Dark?**_

_**Dark: There was an amazingly nice comment requesting longer chapters! *fan foxes***_

_**Moon: That sounds amazing, but you're not going to do it, are you?**_

_**Dark: Probably not, but there will be more frequent updates. Those were way to short to leave you guys for months on end, and I'm sorry! *sobs***_

**_Fukawa: *Points* That's right y-you failure of a w-writing team! I demand no less t-than weekly updates to make up for your puny chapters!_**

**_Dark: *Smirks evilly* Yes mistress._**

**_Fukawa: *Blushes to death*_**

**_Togami: These plebian barely own their own names, and can't even afford to own anything other than this worthless fanfiction._**

**_Yugi: That's a little harsh._**

**_Togami: Tch._**

Yugi

I roll the final die, winning me the game. Farkle isn't really that hard of a game. The rules are simple, you have to roll 6 dice, and achieve at least 1,000 on your first turn to get on the board. From there, it's a gamble to get the game right. You have to pick and choose carefully in order to win. There are some special things that get you extra points, and a normal game is played to 10,000. Ours was to 100,000, and the last roll pushed me above Celestia, and up to a score of 102,650. Thankfully the last roll was a 1.

The rules of the winning round are a little weird, as every player gets one final turn to get a higher score than the winner. If someone does, then the winner gets one final chance. It keeps going until someone fails, and then you're supposed to yell "Farkle!" It's a fun game, too bad no one else could keep up. Still it was fun beating someone as challenging as Celest. "Thank you, everyone for playing with me!" I cheer at her.

"Um, aibo," My Yami draws my attention away. He's been really nice so far. He even spoke for me when there were things I was too nervous to say. It's nice being able to communicate telepathically with someone, especially someone who knows me well enough to not even need it. My attention is drawn once again to his gesturing. "Maybe you should pay attention. She seems upset by the loss," He says while still pointing to Celest.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, I really hope she is. I don't want he to be upset. It was just a game.

She doesn't look fine, and it makes me worry. It's almost like how Kaiba -OW, MY HEAD. OW, OW OWWWWWW.

Suddenly, there's a touch on my shoulder and the pain is gone. I can feel the ghost of a hug on my back, and gentle hand motions. "D-don't hurt a-a-ai-bo," he cries shaking. What's wrong? Could he feel that? I send him a mental thumbs up just to be sure.

I only met him yesterday, but he said that he's known me for a couple of years. We must be pretty close if he's this concerned about me. The moment passes quickly from my continued outpouring of the feeling of comfort. Then I notice that Celestia is gone and the others are leaving. Monokuma repeats his message once more. "Please head to the AV room to check out your brand new surprise," the bear says over the intercom.

I head down to the room, following everyone else. We are each handed a CD with our names hastily scribbled on it in marker. They look kind of girly, from the glance I get at the other students' discs. Each has a symbol representing us. Mine is of the puzzle and a face-down duel monster's card. We each shuffle to a seat with a small tv screen, one about the size of your average computer. "Well, what are you waiting for? Watch!"the bear commands from the large screen at the front of the room.


	8. Where are you?

_**Dark: Heyyo! What's that a review I see? **_

_**Moon: They think we're sadistic from that scene pulled last chapter probably.**_

_**Dark: Yeah, but we got another follower over the last week and 127 Views last time I checked.**_

_**Fukawa: Haha haha! That few? It's so funny how small of a number that is. I-I understand t-though. I w-write something sp-special every c-c-couple m-m-million new copies sold or so. *Blushes in a strange way***_

_**Moon: *face palms* I don't want to know what that means. **_

_**Kaiba: It means: Shut your mouths so we can get on with the chapter.**_

_**Yami: I don't believe you.**_

_**Naegi: *Innocently peers around a corner at them* What are you doing?**_

_**Dark: Nooooooottttttthhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg**_

Yugi

I stare in horror at my screen, there was some video of Grandpa with me. It's during winning ceremonies for a tournament I've never seen before or heard of. A feminine voice starts in, "A satellite's gamer, who lives alone with his grandpa in a quaint little game shop," the voice fades out as the video continues. Gramps and I look happy, along with the people around us, looking at the camera with similar expressions. /Who are they?/

"Our friends. They've stood by us and helped when I made all of those stupid mistakes. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Grandpa, that was after we won Duelist kingdom. There was a conference with the winner, and then there were the ceremonies. So why-" he's cut off by static.

"Until one day, everything changed," the voice continues on, unhindered. There's video of the game shop, it's torn to ruin. All kinds of games are knocked all over the floor. Upstairs is worse, Gramps's room is shredded to ruin, and then the cameras moves to my room. I instantly feel desecrated and dirty. My room is my one safe place, they can't just- "Yugi, it's fine, go check your room. The one here, on your heart is safe. I am here, listen to me," Other Me says, and that clams me just a little.

Just in time for static to blast my ears once more, before the frame freezes. It's on the outside of the game shop. "Want to know what happened to the resident of this cute little game shop? Find out after you graduate!" The same feminine voice finishes the narration.

I sit there in stunned silence. I have to check my room like Yami says, but I can't move from my spot. What just happened? Why are they doing this to us? Is the mastermind just that cruel?


	9. You Lose

_**Dark: Hello everyone! It's amazing how popular this story has become!**_

_**Moon: Yeah, um thanks *Blushes***_

_**Dark: So I defeated the Akinator yesterday using Hagakure's mom!**_

_**Hagakure: *Chokes* M-my mom!?**_

**_Moon: Congratulations, we found a guy who doesn't know your mom!_**

**_Hagakure: eh-he sadly that's true. Thanks I guess?_**

**_Dark: You're welcome!_**

**_Togami: You're stalling._**

**_Dark: Fiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeee._**

**_Moon: You were excited about this yesterday, don't cop out now._**

**_Dark:*shocked gaze* I would never! *turns to you guys* So we now have over 860 Views. (Clap it up!) Anyways, as a celebration I want you guys to send in prompts. Every single one of you has to have something. Anyways, I'll pick my favorite~_**

**_Moon: Ahem *Stern look*_**

**_Dark: We'll pick our favorite, and write it out. The time of submission will end at the update with 1,000 views and it will be posted during that week or at the latest, with the next update._**

**_Moon: It can be anything, and we'll have to write it. Just please do it in a fandom we know. You can find them on our profile, but if we don't know it, we'll need some extra time to look at it._**

**_Dark: There is one rule: Nothing Naruto. It is the one thing we hate. Above all other stories. This is the shared opinion here, and it's ours. We will not bash it, but we will do nothing with it. Okay?_**

**_Moon: Okay, enjoy the chapter. Along with some torture._**

Kaiba

I sit, tearing apart these stupid robots once again. Even though they're pretty advanced and have several features, it's a pain in the but to modify their parts to that of the monsters. There's a sweet cry and a head nuzzles my shoulder. I pet blue eyes gently as I do every so often. She seems rather affectionate for only having a medium level ai inside of he- it. Definitely it. Still, it's amazing and beautiful. This is probably going to remain my favorite duel monster for the rest of my life.

As if sensing my thoughts, it lifts me from my work and carries me to the bathroom. Oddly enough, blue eyes has been carrying me places for regular breaks. Perhaps Mokuba programmed them in so bodily functions are one less thing I have to bother with. "Kaiba?" Comes the questioning voice of the old man.

Does he need me for something? I'm just in the shop building, so he shouldn't be here for anything else. After finishing my business with this area, I walk out to see what he needs. I'm halfway down the hall when I hear a scream and the sirens start to blare. Carp, more of them? The monokuma never come within a 48 hour period of each other. I run down the hall only to be picked up by Blue eyes. She travels after him at a faster rate than I possibly could, but it's no use. They have him at the end of the beach now. "Old man!" The scream is futile, but Loosing even one person here could erupt the delicate community into utter chaos.

Blue eyes is now going way faster than she should be. Can her circuits keep up with this chase in the heat? We get closer and closer with every step, we're halfway down the beach and oh so close. I glance at the boat and see him literally thrown aboard. He yells something, and it just might be my name, but I can't make it out. Then a strange looking bear stands up on the deck. It has on a bullet proof vest, an army helmet and a basket full of something. It pulls one out and throws it at me. What could it possibly be?

My question is answered as said thing explodes, taking the blue eyes white dragon with it. And then there is nothing.


	10. Meeting About Grandpa At The Hospital

**Dark: Heyyo! It's sad none of you guys have asked for anything.**

**Moon: Yeah, there's no need to be shy. You're all my minions!**

**Dark: *Smacks Moon* You'll scare them! *Turns to you guys smiling* There will still be a special thing posted, don't worry. Feel free to speak up, stay quiet, or just ignore the idea. I'm cool with whatever.**

**Fukawa: It's true, y-you can't force your fans like Byaukuya forces me...**

**Dark: ...What?**

**Fukawa: *growls* I'm i-into my things, a-a-and you're into yours.**

**Authoress: Yeah, whatever. From now on you're miss 50 shades. Anyway, do what you want. I adore your comments and they make my life. In other news, I surprises! There will be a bonus chapter on Halloween. I don't care, it's perfect. You guys have about a week left probably, to submit your ideas. If not, you get my superspecial Tsukiyama story. It's funny, or it will be when I'm finished. Or you might get the Komahina surprise I've been working on. Anyway, enjoy your muckduck.**

**Dark: It's murder!**

**Miss 50 shades: ... No, just no...**

Kaiba

The incessant, erratic beeping is annoying. So is the tightness in my veins, along with the kind of head ache that only comes from dealing with incompetent people after staying awake for five days straight with the aid of energy drinks. Regardless, I'm a healthy, young male, so why the fuck am I here? I should be running my company, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't just in another week long non-stop tournament.

Then it slowly returns to my mind as my eyes open. I'm not where I once was, now we're all stuck on this tiny little island in the middle of nowhere, hoping to survive. This is the life where I have to make every one of my toys, and every one of my weapons too. That's right, they're tools. That's why sh- it exploded. That's why it exploded from that grenade.

The beeps seem to be more frequent now, and none other than Maximillion Pegasus saunters into the room. Ugh, why did he have to be the best here with medicine? Why can't Tea be here instead? She's an EMT and- "How are you feeling, Kaiba-boy?" Not as weird as that one.

"I was almost exploded by robots, how do you think I feel," is my sarcastic reply. He sighs at me and shakes his head. Already we have such an understanding interaction, great. Maybe if I make the sarcasm a little thicker, the weirdo can eat it and we won't have to worry about feeding him ever again.

He hums a response and then asks me to account for what happened. Seriously? We have cameras out of the wazoo's wazoo. Why does he need my account. I retell what happened anyway, and then I start drifting off. Perhaps I can learn more about what is happening later.


	11. Music Of The Night

**Dark: Haiiiii Guysss! You're making me feel so happy with all of your support!**

**Authoress: I bet you're tired of me, but I just have had a horrible week. Normally I'm the one to post, but sickness and mother nature had other plans.**

**Moon: No one cares. Enjoy the update. The Halloween special will be sure to make you scream, mwahahaha.**

**Dark: It's our favorite Holiday so special stuff will happen! Like Komaeda, or murder! Or punkin pie!**

**Naegi: Seriously guys, he won't stop talking about punkins *whispers* help me.**

**Monokuma: No help, not unless it's into despairing upupupupu**

**Authoress: Can I open a hole to shove him into an alternate dimension? Would anyone care? No? Good.*does that***

**Monokuma: Well that wasn't cool.**

**Everyone: Agggghhhhhh**

Yami

After Aibo went back to his room to calm down, I stuck around for the meeting afterwards. Everyone was unsettled, and I hated it. We set up a rule of no wandering after nightly announcements for everyone's safety, and that was it. There was no other form of protection set in place.

I go to our physical room for quite bit, to try and find /something/ maybe there's a form of defense here for us. I hope there is, I don't want to hurt people again. I swore I wouldn't. So I won't, I'll find another way. There are always multiple options, there is always another way.

Just as this resolve fills my heart, a figure materializes in front of me. "Hello, ** ****," the purple robed figure states. The last part sounds as if it is behind said from underwater, but I know him! This is the dark magician. How is he here though? The cards have a life of their own, but none of them have ever talked to me before.

"Do you wish for me to protect your soul mate once again?" He asks. I nod, of course I would trust this duel monster who had helped us on several occasions before. "Then I shall take but a small amount of energy while your shared body rests, and you both can rest easy as I will stand guard," he replies, and then turns to stare solemnly at the door.

It's odd, this isn't much different from how we normally interact while dueling. "Thank you for standing guard," I tell him. I want o ask him a bit more. For some reason, this version seems achingly familiar in an empty sort of way. Not how it is when we're dueling, and yet the exact same somehow.

"***** ****, of course I will always be here for you. It is what I have always done. I stand now and for ever as your loyal ****, ******, ******, and **** ** **** faithful monster," It's confusing with how much ends up being blurred out. Is there some kind of a censor for certain words? Why can't I hear them. At my confused face, his saddens a bit into an almost melancholic expression. Why? "You probably heard almost none of that, huh? One day in your own time, perhaps you will *** *****," he concludes. This is kind of confusing.

Is he talking about the memories I'm missing? Perhaps he knows of what happened during or maybe even before all of that time spent in darkness. "Rest now, and maybe I can tell you another day," he finishes. It's frustrating, but I return to our soul rooms. I quickly summon a blanket in mine, and carry it with me to Yugi's room.

"Aibo, can we spend the night together?" I ask without opening the door. Hopefully we can relax together in peace until tomorrow comes. The brief shout if agreement has me smiling as I go into the room to hopefully spend a beautiful night of deep sleep together. My soul is tired, and for some reason the both of us always sleep best curled up under the blankets together.


	12. When Tomorrow Comes

**Dark: Heyyy, welcome to the next to last day of the Halloween special.**

**Moon: In case you guys are tokens to notice, we have been posting something new everyday since Monday.**

**Authoress: ugh, so much editing.**

**Dark: So enjoy this chapter and be safe tonight kiddies!**

**Moon: Yes, protect yourself from butt stabbers.**

**Naegi: Butt stabbers?**

**Moon: They're rampant in America. Be careful.**

Yugi

I walk clearly to breakfast with Naegi. He looks like how I feel right about now. We don't really say anything, and there's not much to talk about. Thankfully me friend stayed with me in my room last night. It would have been so scary to stay alone after all of that. Too bad I don't remember anyone. Actually, that's really sad. I want to remember them. So many familiar strangers, I feel like I should know them and I really want to. Sadly, Gramps and Tea were the only ones I recognized.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when we walk through the dinning room and into the kitchen. Naegi offers to make breakfast again, and I help Naegi cook some pancakes. Well at least he offered to cook them, but that doesn't really work. It's pretty funny how he has no idea what he's doing. Baking is one thing I've always loved, because it's so similar to games and easy to make into one.

Pancakes always start out with a griddle, then you set the perfect ratios to your liking. You can add almost anything to pancakes for which make them so fun. It's kind of like playing with a deck of cards. There are millions of variations but I like mine the best. "Now for some strawberries," I tell Naegi as he sets down two plates.

"Why strawberries? Aren't they a little sweet for pancakes?" He asks while walking towards the fridge. I shake my head while cracking a couple of eggs to fry with breakfast.

"Not really, and plus I like sweet things," I tell him, while starting to put some of the pancakes on plates. While I flip the eggs I decide to add to my earlier statement. "Well I like hamburgers more," I tell him.

He seems to accept that, and I move around him to get to the cinnamon. I like pancakes better when they are sweet, warm and a little bit spicy. There's just something better about them that way. Too bad this place doesn't have any pepper Jelly or syrup, because that's my favorite thing to eat with grandpa in the mornings sometimes. Especially with things as sad as they seem now.

Just before we pick up our plates to leave, a head pokes its way around a doorway. It's Asahina, I think. "Are you making pancakes?" She asks, so I nod in response. "Can I help and then have some too?" She asks with these cute puppy dog eyes. How can I say no? She grins widely at that and then practically skips into the room.

There's not much to do except add a bit more of the ingredients into the mixing bowl I'd been using, and then start up a few more eggs. I make sure to add more than I normally would to the batter because my Yami had mentioned earlier that she's an athlete who loves to have extra protein when she can. Then I hand the bowl to her to mix really quickly as I get back into the fridge to get some more eggs after using all of the ones in the last carton.

I start a few eggs in the same skillet, but this time I scramble them with a pair of cooking chopsticks. They're supposed to be light and fluffy, but I'm not the best at that, so I add a little milk to help me. As soon as I pour in the milk Asahina sets down the bowl next to the stove, and begins making the pancakes. So thankfully I can work on the eggs now. "You guys work really well together," the voice makes me jump.

Behind me is Naegi, starting at us in admiration from his place by the door. That's surprising, I thought that he'd left a while ago to go sit in the dinning room, but I guess not. "Well it's just cooking breakfast, it's not that hard," she replies, blushing slightly.

I nod happily. "Let's go eat you guys," I try to sound happy but it kind of fails at the last moment. Oh well, at least cooking was a brief break from all of this. The other two nod a little more sadly now, and we go to the dinning room so we can eat breakfast together.


	13. 13 Ghosts

**Authoress: Hey guys, it's just me today. I meant to post this on Halloween but I ran out of time. So here it is. I know this update is like two weeks late,but please enjoy it anyway, and remember, I own nothing.**

Komaeda

Look at them, all of those young hopes displayed so plainly. It's as beautiful as it is painful. So much hopelessness, so much despair. The motive is the only thing to have been introduced. This game is much more exciting and far less weighted than the first game. Of course the hope would win. Hope always wins.

Perhaps the cute little gamer child will win? Not surprising. This is a game after all. The ship rocks a little, throwing my worthless body to the side of the ship. It hurts quite a bit, but it's the exact treatment that trash like me deserves. I can hear groaning from the containment cell. Did the wave hurt the old man?

He won't be good for anything but despair if he does. Scratch that, the word good doesn't belong with despair. The only good can come from absolute hope. Perhaps I might be so lucky as to see him once again? My luck will surely have to be terrible for trash such as I to even catch a glimpse of him.

"Where am I?" Comes the question of resistance instigator Solomon Mouto. It's great, amazing that he's hanging onto his pale hope of a grandson. Sadly, he needs to give into the despair, and let it grow. I know he faced the despair of every top gamer. He lost his crown, and tasted that despair. Now he has hope in the form of that little grandson following in his footsteps. Still, fall into deeper despair so that your anguish might fuel his hope. "Hello?" He tries again, sadly gaining my worthless attention.

"We are heading to your shared despair with your lovely grandson," I tell him. Why not be honest with an ancient hope who helped pave the way for the shining stars of today.

His eyes widen, and he looks happy. "Y-Yugi, you're alive!" He cries out in amazement. We'll both get punished if I leave him with hope alone. Not that it matters for me, but it does for the sake of growing hopes for the future. They must be carefully nurtured like a tender garden, so why not supply this one with all of the supplies. How could I skimp out when a hope needs something this badly?

"Who knows for how much longer?" I correct him. He turns to me, face falling in slow increments before going into disbelief. "Look at how cute he is in this game of mutual murder!" I say excitedly, shaking a small phone screen showing a live stream of the room they're in. It's on an amazing app that shows all kinds of cool things about the game. The best part is that I don't have to stop watching it because of the satellite connection to my phone. "Thank goodness he has you to motivate him now," I add, before walking away to watch some more of the killing arena take place.


	14. 14 Le Bien Que Fait Mal

**Dark: Hello My lovelies! Welcome back! **

**Moon: So we have an announcement for the few of you who care to read these.**

**Dark: Now I know how frustrating it is when authors do this, but we're going to biweekly updates. I know, I know, I'm sad too.**

**Fukawa: D-don't just tell them t-th-e bad!**

**Dark: I won't! *Turns back to you guys* For the few of you who care, I will be making sure that Cinnamon Roll gets updated on the off weeks of this. We have the first five chapters done so far, so that will be starting up.**

**Naegi: Why can't you guys just update both of them every week? I mean if you feel so badly about this...**

**Moon: why can't you have a legitimate talent?**

**Naegi: ...**

**Komaeda: Because he is unworthy!**

**Authoress: Fluffy! *clings to Komaeda***

**Komaeda: ...**

**Moon: Well that's it, goodbye.**

Yugi

I sit facing off against Celest again. This time we're playing a variation poker. Well, technically it's a variation of poker, the game is called twenty-one. The goal is to have the the fewest cards closest to or equaling twenty-one without going over. Aces are worth one or twelve, then two to ten of any suit are valued according to their numbers. Jacks are eleven, Queens are twelve, Kings are worth thirteen. To play a round, you first draw two cards. Mine were just the six of hearts and the two of spades. That's not very good, but it leaves me room to draw.

I look to see Celestia set down her cards. That means I only have one draw. That's okay, we're only playing for these strange coin things that just happen to be lying around sometimes. I thick that strange bear called them "Monokuma coins." I draw a card from the deck, now focusing back on this really fun game against such a strong opponent. I suddenly see another two of spades. What? Why? "Celestia, you've been cheating this whole game?" She giggles good naturedly at that. Of course, she just decided to let me know now of all times.

"What did you expect? I am the queen of liars after all," is all she says before taking her coins and just walking away. Okay, now I have to go through my cards and check for any other added extras. She didn't even seem to regain her lost cards. There's an extra queen of diamonds and an extra ace of clubs. This kind of feels deliberate, but I add them to my box anyways. I find one more card, the ace of spades. Huh, exactly 3 added extras it almost looks like tarot cards. Maybe I can play that with Hagakure later, he probably knows all of those meanings by heart.

"Cheer up man, you did pretty good," Naegi says in a manner to congratulate me. "That was pretty intense," he adds.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just interesting the cards that got left in extra from her deck," I tell him honestly. He looks stunned at me.

"You mean she was cheating the whole time?!" He exclaims in surprise. I nod at him, she didn't really try to hide it either.

"I don't really care about winning, I just like having people to play with now. Games are so much more fun when you don't have to play them alone," I tell him. "We could play a game if you want," I offer, hoping to play something else.

"Do you have Boggle?" Naegi asks.

"No, but I have scrabble, well the pocket edition," I follow with a nervous laugh.

"I'll join you, just you wait I know so many beautiful words t-t-that you'll t-tre-mble before m-me," a girl, I think her name is Fukawa says.

I nod in affirmation "Let's all have fun together," I respond as we choose the first player.

~King Of Games~

A few hours later we finished. It was fun all playing together, and Fukawa actually seemed to have a little fun. She kept using obscure words, but most of them seemed real. I want to find Ishimaru now though, he's really nice, but he seems kind of stressed. He must be working hard to keep everyone safe, and I can't wait to see if I can help, or maybe just talk to him again.

"Have fun Yugi?" Yami asks me. I nod in agreement.

"I got to spend a few hours playing with friends, of course I had fun!" I tell him quietly. I head into the storage room, just to check if he's there, and I see a dead body. A scream rips from my throat before I run back to the room and throw myself at Naegi. "I DON'T CARE HOW AWKWARD THIS IS! I NEED TO HUG A FRIEND AND GET RID OF THIS HORROR!" Are the last things I think before passing out.


End file.
